Panther
by Demonic Phantom Of The Leaf
Summary: What happen if Minato and Kushina ask A to take Naruto and what will happen if their students Kakashi and Yugao join Naruto to make sure he is safe
1. Chapter 1:begining

Panther Chapter one: the beginning

Naruto will have black lightning, red lightning, and green lightning. Naruto will have eight sub release. Smart, strong, eight gates, chidori and rasengan Naruto.

Minato and A have sign agree to become alliance. A came over with killer bee to village Minato when everything went to hell. Where the mask man faught Minato,A, and Killer bee. It was a good fight. Minato put a seal on the mask while killer bee and A stun the mask man for couple of seconds but he still got away. It have end where Kushina and Minato is about to died because of the fox that Minato had seal into his son Naruto.

The 3rd hokage have show up with Kakashi and Yugao.

"A, please take my son, they will treat him like a demon because of the fox it will be easier on him if he has others like him." Minato said.

"What about your village?, This will cause a war between your village and my." A said.

"You don't have to worried about that. I heard the whole thing and so the Anbu. We won't start a war with you." the 3rd hokage said.

" I will like to go with your son." Kakashi and Yugao said at the same time.

"I will grant you both to leave the village, if A don't mine." said Minato and the 3rd hokage.

"They can come too." A said.

Kushina hand over a scroll to Yugao. Minato hand over a scroll to Kakashi.

"These scrolls is ours and our clan jutsus and other things." Kushina said.

"It requires his blood to un seal them, I want you to start traing him at the age of two." minato said before Kushina and Minato pass away.

Naruto start to cry.

"Come on little nine, don't you wine, give it time and evrything will be just fine." Killer bee said as he pick up Naruto and start to rock him back and forth.

Kakashi and Yugao hurry and pack up all their things and meet A and B at the front gates.

"Once we get to our village it should be around midnight so you guys can stay with me and b until we found you a place to live." A said.

"Ok." Kakashi and Yugao said.

After two days of traveling they have arrive.

"Welcome to the village hidden in the clouds." A said.

Kakashi and Yugao follow A and B to the Raikage Mountian.

Tweleve years later

Naruto is with Kakashi and Darui in the training field of the Raikage.

Yugito Nii sitting with Yugao watching Naruto train.

"Lightning release: Black Panther" Darui said as he send a black panther made of black lightning at Naruto."Light release: Lightning Beast Running" Kakashi said as he made a houmd made of blue lightning and send it at Naruto.

Naruto keep dodging the attacks.

"Lightninght release red dragon" Naruto made a dragon out of his red lightning and send it at Kakashi and Darui.

Kakashi and Darui keep on dodging the dragon until they heard.

"Lightning release: green boa" Naruto said as he made a green boa and send it at Darui and Kakashi.

Kakashi try to doge the dragon while Darui try to dodge the boa.

"Wood release: multiple roots." Naruto said add roots wrap around Kakashi and Darui.

"Wood releases: wooden cobra strikes" Naruto said as two wooden cobras came out of the ground.

The two snakes attack Kakashi and Darui. while Naruto show up behind Kakashi and Naruto's shadow clone behind Darui with a sword to their necks.

"I win." Naruto said.

"You still got alot to learn Naruto." Kakashi said before Darui and him disappear leaving lightning.

"Crap" Naruto said before he turn around two find a sword to his and and his clone throats.

"You are getting better Naruto." Yugao said as she walk up to Naruto.

"Thank you." Naruto said.

"Why don't you take your girl friend out." Yugao said.

"She is not my girl friend, she is my friend only." Naruto said.

"That how it starts, first she is your friend, then your best friend then your girlfriend, then finally she becomes your wife and you guys will have couple of kids then grand kids." Kakashi said.

"We are friends only." Naruto said before he walk up to Yugito Nii.

"Do you want to go get something to eat?" Naruto ask.

""Sure" Yugito said witha blush cross her face.

Naruto and Yugito left. Yugito grab Naruto's hand.

"Remember how we first come friends?" Naruto ask.

"Yes." Yugito said.

Flash back- age four

Naruto was walking with Kakashi and B to a training area. There was a girl there who was training.

"Naruto, I want you to meet Number two. She will be training with you." Killer bee said.

"Her name is Yugito and killer bee will help you two learn how to control your tailed beast." Kakashi said.

"Nice to meet you Yugito, My name it Naruto Uzamaki Namikaze." Naruto said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you." Yugito said.

Flash back end.

Naruto and Yugito went to their favorite place The golden dragon.

"I will have red bean soup and a cup of milk." Naruto said.

"I will have Tekkadon and a cup of milk." Yugito said.

After coup of minutes later Naruto and Yugito have recieve their food. Yugito want to try Naruto soup which Naruto share with her. Yugito start to feed Naruto. everytime he try to take a piece she push his hand away and said " No, I feed you."

"How long you two been dating?" ask a girl.

"We are best friends only." Naruto said.

"At lease for now." The girl said.

"I agree." Yugito said with a blush.

"See, wait what?" Naruto said.

"Naruto, I like you more then a friend." Yugito a blush.

"I like you more then a friend too." Naruto said with a smile.

"Really!" Yugito said.

"YesYugito, Do you want to be my girlfriend?" Naruto ask.

Yugito gave Naruto a kiss on his lips.

"Dose that answer your question?" Yugito ask.

"Yes it did." Naruto said before he kiss her back.


	2. Arthur Note

Arthur note I will be updating my stories by the end of this month sorry for not updating.

Reason why I haven't update.

1. no internet

2. My laptop delet all my stories updates I had save when I got my Internet back on

3. I been pulling doubles at work

Please forgive me I now got internert and I am working on my updates


End file.
